Nihilistic Sunshine
by YukiHimeChaan
Summary: Orihime lifted the fork to her mouth, only to have it clatter to the plate as a naked man was deposited in her living room. Ulqui X Hime :


**Chapter One- It's Never Too Late.**

**Hey ! This is my second attempt at this storyline, so i really hope i get it write this time! There's not really a set schedule for every chapter released, but i'll try to get them out ASAP! So err... hope you enjoy :) The main pairing will be UlquiXHime, but i may hint at others ! Rated T For language and violence, So beware ! I may base some of the speech's / Chapter titles on song lyrics, These don't belong to me! They all belong to the groups and producers that made them. :( Sadly.**

**Ulqui-chan? Wanna do the honors?**

**Ulqui : Bleach does not belong to YukiHimeChaan. And never will. All credit for the storyline and characters of Bleach goes to Tite Kubo.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**This world will never be,  
What I expected.  
And if I don't belong,  
Who would've guessed it?  
I will not leave alone,  
Everything that I own,  
To make you feel like,**

**It's not too late,  
It's never too late.**

**Even if i say,  
'It'll be alright'.  
Still i hear you say,  
You want to end your life.  
Now and again we try,  
To just stay alive.  
Maybe we'll turn it all around,  
'Cuz it's,**

**Not too late,  
It's never too late.**

**Not too late-Three Days Grace.**

A head of blue hair stirred in the dark. A groan, muffled in exhaustion, tore through the mans mouth as he hoisted himself up, a pained expression stretching his features.

"For fucks sake..." He grunted. Where the hell_ was_ he? The last thing he remembered was that fucking strawberry and his cocky grin. He could've _so_ beat his ass if it wasn't for that shit faced Nnoitora. Stupid fucker. Looking around his surroundings he noticed two things: One, It was really dark. Not just boogie man dark, it was a suffocating kind of darkness that enveloped him and crushed his lungs. The second thing he noticed was that there was a creepy pink aura a couple of feet away which was seriously freaking him out. _I mean come on. Pink ? _Walking towards it, he held his breath. If that thing grew teeth and jumped at him, he was going to snap its head off and chop it into little pieces. Maybe he could feed it to Yammy. He took a few more steps towards it and then the realisation hit him. It was a _head__._ As he realised this, the head in question snapped round, to reveal a mop of pink hair and squared glasses.

" Oh _fuck_ no! "

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The first thing he realised was just how incredibally _tired _he was. Of course, this wasn't an unusual experience for Coyote Starkk, yet it seemed altogether strange. Normally by now Lilynette would have elbowed, jumped or cut off a body part, just to wake him._ Lilynette._ Where was she? His green haired partner was nowhere to be found in the gloomy darkness. Come to think of it, he hadn't been able to sense her reaitsu yet, and it worried him deeply. Was she OK ? Was she alive? Did she need help? The thoughts built up in his head as he fretted over her welfare. She was only a child, she had no clue about the real world! He needed to find her and bring her to safety, before she got herself killed. A glow in the darkness pried him from his thoughts. It seemed quite far of, but Starkk knew that looks could be deceiving. With the prospect of finding Lilynette set in his heart, the Arrancar began running towards light; there was no time to waste when it concerned his child partner. The light was growing brighter with his ever-growing hope, and soon it enveloped his figure, the image of Lilynette's smiling face imprinted into his mind. A doorway shimmered into view. Would she be beyond here? I didn't matter. As long as there was the slimmest hope he could find her, he would grasp it between his hands and hold on to it for eternity. The door solidified and swung open with both doors, dragging him through into the room beyond. A loud shout of surprise accomponied his entrance, and a glass vase to the head.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_An infinate world of darkness. Sinister, eerie shadows backed me into a corner that didn't exist, as I stepped backwords with feet that were not there. They laughed manically, pointing out my flaws and weaknesses, my bland personality, my inability to feel. Were they right? Did I never contribute to the world? Was I an incomplete robot ignorant to the makings and beleifs of the human 'heart' ? I guess they were. Kurosaki should've killed me when he had the chance, there was no point for me to live any longer. A flash of long orange hair, a glimpse of smiling grey eyes. Of course. The woman, such a confusing entity. She would cry when happy, and smile when sad. My mind still replays the image of her outstreched hand reaching towards me. The bittersweet moment in which our hands touched and my body turned to ash. So, was that my reason to live? Could i live for the girl who had redeemed me, who entrusted me a heart? As the thought flitted through my mind, i saw a pale glow in the distance. So pale it could almost be mistaken for a trick of the imagination, yet I knew better. Trick or not, it was a distraction from my current predicament ; this alone was a reason to follow it along the dark tunnel. My feet gradually sifted from a calculated walk into a jog, until finally I was sprinting - desperate to reach the light. It was growing stronger and brighter, nearly blinding me now. Yet I kept going, forcing my body to it's limit until suddenly i was falling, the light engulfing me in it's embrace, and just before i hit the carpeted floor, I yet again saw wide, grey eyes staring into my own._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Orihime hummed cheerfully as she prepared her dinner. Tonight she was trying something different and had completed a new recipe for her 'Super-Duper-Orihime-Style-Okonomiyaki!' which was topped with grilled bannana slices, chopped asparagus and fish sauce. She sighed in content. _It sure smells yummy._ As she placed the finishing touches to her food, she plated it up and sat at the only table in the room, and after giving thanks she raised the first spoonful to her mouth...just to have it clatter to the plate as a naked man was deposited in her living room. Her wide eyes caught a flash of green as he fell, and suddenly the girl was on her feet, running towards him.

" Oh my god! Are you OK? " She exclaimed in worry as she reached his side. The man sat up quickly, scanning his surroundings. Orihime gasped in shock, instantly recognising her previous captor, and the focus of her thoughts for the past month...

" Ulquiorra-san ! " She squeeled, hugging him tightly around the middle. Ulquiorra's eyes widened considerably, surprised at the womans sudden appearance. Why was she here? As he thought this, her arms shook as she sobbed into his chest, and he felt a warm heat rise to his face as his expression softened. Did it matter? All he knew was that she was here, with him and he couldn't help it as his arms hesitantly encircled her small form.

"Ulquiorra-san.. I'm so, so sorry ! I tried, I really did! But, you just didn't come back. I'm so s-sorry, Ulquiorra-san I - "

His look of surprise was inevitable. She was sorry? "Onna, stop apologizing. It is not necessary on my behalf. I am here and fully well, you have done nothing to request my forgiveness. Why would you feel the need to bring me back? I was a monster._ Am_ a monster. " Ulquiorra said quietly, not able to fully comprehend the situation. He inhaled her scent deeply, the warm fragrance of baked bread and cinnamon filling his senses. The feeling of her hair tickling his bare chest brought him back to reality. He wasn't wearing anything. And Orihime was hugging him. Orihime was hugging him and_ he wasn't wearing anything._

" Onna!" He barked, his cheeks tinged red. Orihime jumped at his tone, and turned to see him avoiding her gaze. " I'm afraid I... am not dressed in the proper attire.." He choked out, failing miserably in concealing his embarresment. She remembered their position on the floor and his lack of clothing. _Ooops._

With her face flushed a red that even Renji would envy she just barely managed to direct him towards some spare clothes. "Ano.. some of Onii-chan's clothes are still in the closet over there.."

He grunted in response. Trying to redeem some dignity, he attempted to cover his now slightly excited 'parts' . Notice how the word 'trying' was used.

After settling down and boiling the kettle, Orihime carried two cups of tea towards the living room. Passing the now fully clothed Ulquiorra his drink, she plopped down on the sofa opposite him, and took the chance to look at him. To be honest, there wasn't much of a change. His hair was still an unruly black mess, his eyes still a deep forest green. He still held himself with an almost unhuman grace, and talked in the same deep, mesmerising voice. Although now, his skin had a healthier complexion, no longer the crisp white of the past and he was clothed in dark, casual clothes, completely the opposite to his previous uniform. She didn't miss the tear tracks though. They'd always defined his existance as 'emptiness' and now they were gone...

"Woman ?" Ulquiorra questioned, worried at her unususal silence.

"O-oh ! Sorry about that, I got a little sidetracked. So, what are you going to do now ? I mean, will you live in Karakura? "

The Quatro contemplated the question for a few seconds, deciding on his answer. " I do not know. My prescence here will hardly go unnoticed by Soul Society, yet I find myself strangely intrested in you humans. I think... maybe i will stay in the human world... "

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Someone's snoring, _the tres Espada realized. She was pretty releived at the discovery that it was for a fact, not male.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**So how did you like it? I know this chapters quite short, but i just wanted to get the 'reunion' outta the way, and the other Espada's feelings! If you'd like to see some more Arrancar in this story, tell me your thoughts! Personnally, I'd like to add a little nel? Whaddaya think? Im not sure wether to have her in child or adult form! The soul reapers will be here, and gimme your guess's as to where starkk appeared! If you reveiw, Ulqui's cookie's will be distributed! And a national Ulquiorra Cifer Loves Bunnies day! (U.C.L.B!)**

**Bye's!**

**YukiHimeChaan :) xxx**


End file.
